


Expecting a Call

by RandyWatson



Category: Adventures of Huckleberry Finn - Mark Twain, Adventures of Tom Sawyer - Mark Twain, Band of Robbers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Bondage, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Please Don't Hate Me, Punishment, Table Sex, Teasing, they’re all adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWatson/pseuds/RandyWatson
Summary: Huck has always hated interruptions, especially during something like this.





	Expecting a Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction for the movie Band of Robbers, which is a modern adaption of Mark Twain’s works. They are NOT children here, so please don’t murder me. Please. I also really recommend Band of Robbers if you haven’t watched it. It’s a good time! Leave any requests in the comments and I’d be happy to oblige.

Tom jerks hard, tugging his arms fruitlessly, handcuffs clattering against the wood of the table he is bent over. If he keeps this up, he's bound to break the legs of it and God how little he cares right now. "Sweet mother of--"

"Shhh, easy now, you'll dislocate a shoulder."

"Fine!" he sobs, twisting wildly, the edge of the table digging into his bare stomach. "Fine, sure, I don't _care_ , just, oh, oh god, just _touch_  me, you utter ba-bastard, you--" Arching his back, Tom moans, long and low.

"Fuck, do you have any idea what you look like right now?"

Savagely biting at his lip, Tom presses his cheek into his arm, squeezing his eyes shut. He's panting, unable to get a proper breath, and there are sparks shooting through his every nerve, lighting him on fire, and if his cock gets any harder something is bound to _explode_. He wants, he wants so much, he _needs_ , please, oh please, oh--

"A-as cute as the beggin’ is-- and my god, it is, do feel free to keep it up-- it'll get you nowhere." The thrusts speed up, harder and impossibly deep and _so good, sweet god_.

"Oh, jesus, jesus, oh, jesus," Tom chants, hips rocking involuntarily. He strains against the handcuffs, dimly aware that they're cutting into his wrists, but he's positively aching. "Oh god, jesus--"

"Didn’t realize you-- _oh, fuck_ \-- you're so religious, Tommy." The voice above him, Huck’s teasing drawl, is starting to waver and crack, finally.

" _Please_ ," Tom sobs, shuddering. "I can't-- I need-- _please_!"

A long keening sound rips itself from Tom, a high-pitched noise that would normally embarrass him entirely, were he able to think of anything other than the delicious movement inside him and the horrendous pressure in his cock. He thrashes his arms, rocking, squirming, hopelessly seeking friction.

"That's just-- oh, _Tom_ , yes, yes-- I'm going--"

A quiet marimba tune sounds throughout the kitchen. A buzz vibrates against the table. Tom’s phone. Oh _no_. Tom tenses around Huck, which draws a small gasp from both of the men. 

“Expectin’ a call, Tommy?” 

Tom doesn’t care who the fuck is calling, he just wants Huck to keep going, because he is so _so_ close. Huck reaches over and grabs the vibrating phone from the table.

Tom suddenly realizes he only has that ringtone set up for one person.

“Oh, _shit_...” he breathes, knees shaking as he pulls against the cuffs keeping him stuck against the table.

“You wouldn’t wanna miss a call from your girl, Tom,” Huck says teasingly, and Tom can practically hear his shit-eating grin.

“C- _C’mon_ , Huck, knock it off!”

“Here ya go~”  
Huck sets the phone down in front Tom so it’s in his line of sight, and Tom gulps.

“ _Hey, Tom,_ ” Becky’s voice sounds from the tinny phone speaker.

Huck starts up again, slow and teasing, and Tom has to swallow his heavy pants as he shamelessly rocks his hips, trying to get away from this agonizing precipice of pleasure he is stuck on.

“H-Hey, Becky,” Tom lets out, his voice quivering as he clenches his jaw.

“ _Tom? Is anything wrong?_ ”

Becky sounds suspicious. _Shit_.

“Oh, no, no, I’m golden,” he says, rocking his hips a bit more. “Nothing is wr _ong_!” Huck gives a particularly hard thrust, drawing a sharp squeak out of Tom. “I’m... I’m fine- oh _fuck_ -“ Huck is speeding up again, and though it feels absolutely spectacular, it’s harder for Tom to contain himself. “I’ll call you b-back, Becky!”

“ _Tom, are you sure? I can come over_ -“

“ _No_! No, absolutely not. No reason to come over- ah!- b-bye!”

Huck reaches over once more, hanging up the phone for Tom, as his cuffed hands aren’t able to reach it themselves.

“Let’s hope we don’t have anymore interruptions, huh, Tom?” Huck’s breathy voice is in his ear, and Tom swallows thickly, nodding.

“Y-Yes, yeah, no more interruptions! E-Especially from- _fuck_!- y-you, you asshole!”

And then suddenly there's a glorious, magnificent, heavenly hand on his cock and Tom’s nearly crying with relief, wrenching at the handcuffs as he lets out a strangled shout. His orgasm hits him hard and he feels like he's ripping in half, but in a good way, in an _oh so good way_ , with electricity flooding his veins and everything whiting out.

Slumping against the table, Tom gasps hard. His limbs are twitching with aftershocks and his wrists are starting to ache, and everything is, well, _brilliant_.

" _Christ_ ," he chokes out, once he regains use of his vocal cords. "That... That was..."

"Didn’t want you to get bored.”

A beat. "Can you let me loose now?" His arms are really starting to hurt, now that he's able to feel them again.

"Yeah, ‘course.” A pause.

“...Where do you keep the key?"  
Tom freezes. "The key?"


End file.
